Rez
Rez is the main antagonist from the Gex series. Characteristics The Rez's identified appearance is his cylindrical eyes, sharp teeths, a blade over the head and no legs. In first game, he looks like a cockroach, purple, skeletal, full of liquid noise on his head, test pattern on right eye, film leader countdown on left eye, circle on his belly and use a steel cloak. In second game, he has an organic part, yellow cat eyes, holes on his armor, a rectangle bright blue on nape, blades on shoulder & arms, fire fingernails, loose wires and supported by a rocket propellant. In third game, his appearance is the same in the second game, but he is more mechanized, 1''' on right eye, '''2 on left eye, sharp steel fingernails and supported by a 4 rocket propellants. Biography Rez is a cyborg entity made of liquid noise that rules the Media Dimension, a place to where all bad movies and TV shows go to retire. By assimilating these movies and shows into his dimension, he gets control over more channels, plotting to get control over all existing channels in the world, and thus enslaving the entire world under his rule and making all TV shows and movies horrendous. His inner sanctum is located in Rezopolis, which is a citadel in the rift between the channels of the Media Dimension. From there, he watches over people in the real world, by using robotic flies. One of his flies was watching Gex, a gecko who became a TV addict after his father's death. Gex had inherited a big fortune, which he used to buy the world's largest TV. One day, while he was watching his TV, the fly approached Gex, who ate it. Immediately, his remote control jammed and his TV turned blank. Rez got signal of this, and decided to make Gex his new pet. Suddenly Rez's claw got out of Gex's TV, grabbing him and pulling him into the TV. Gex soon found himself inside the Media Dimension, deciding to find a way out of that place in time for his favorite show. Gex traveled through the channels of the dimension, eventually finding a way into Rezopolis. As he entered Rez's inner sanctum, he saw one of the robotic flies, like the one he had eaten, as well as Rez. Gex fought Rez and managed to defeat him by using the fly against him. Before he could be destroyed, Rez turned into a energy form and escaped. Gex is then sent back to the real world, finding himself back at home in time for his favorite show. After some time recovering, Rez resumed his plans and restarted to assimilate channels into his dimension. Gex, who was bored like always in front of his TV, was visited by two government agents, all while his TV was flashing Rez image. The agents took him to an interrogation room asking what he knew about Rez. They wanted him to go back into the Media Dimension to destroy Rez, but Gex didn't wanted to help. The agents then offered him a lot of money and a special agent suit. Gex then accepted, traveling back into the dimension to find Rez. After traveling through the dimension, he finds Rez in the Channel Z, where he fights him. Gex defeated him, but Rez started assimilating digital data, thus growing bigger and stronger. Gex then tricked him, making a big TV to fall over him. Rez attempts to flee, but is trapped inside this TV. Rez tries to argue with Gex, saying that he is actually his father. Gex, obviously not believing Rez's claim, shuts down the TV. Rez, defeated twice, starts a plan to get his revenge on Gex for spoiling his evil plans. He builds a large space station above Earth, from where he can easily watch over the planet. He then kidnaps the Agent Xtra, a female agent, and traps her in Rezopolis to attract Gex to his newly assimilated channels, while he finishes constructing his station. Gex, along with his butler, uses a secret entrance to the Media Dimension that he had created to enter the dimension. After traveling through the channels, Gex saves Xtra and makes his way to the space station. Once there, Rez challenges him for a final battle. Gex defeats him once again, and escapes the station before it explodes completely. Rez explodes along with the station. Gallery Gex Enter the Gecko OST - Rez Trivia *In Enter the Gecko, his claiming to be Gex's father is an obvious reference to Darth Vader. *Once defeated in Deep Cover Gecko, after exploding a few times, Rez seems to fall into the main reactor of his station. Not only is this similar to the death scene of the Star Wars main antagonist Emperor Palpatine, but the intro for the level shows the reactor to resemble that of the Death Star as well. It is interesting to note that this game is the one after the one where he references Darth Vader, much like Return of the Jedi, where Emperor Palpatine is destroyed, is the film after The Empire Strikes Back, where Darth Vader reveals that he is Luke's father. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Parents Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful